1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable finger exercise device, and more particularly, to a device for exercising and strengthening the muscles responsible for controlling the movement of the fingers, hand and arm of a human.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Devices for exercising the arms ands hand of a human have been proposed in the past. For example, one such device includes an elongate spring-like member having outwardly extending ends on which are mounted hand-grip members for enhancing the ability of the operator to grip and compress the ends of the spring toward each other. While such a device provides some resistance to several groups of muscles of the arms and hands of the operator, it is not adjustable for different operator""s needs, does not allow selective and adjustable resistance for targeting specific fingers for exercise and does not provide for both adduction and abduction.
Another prior device for exercising the muscles of the fingers and hand is essentially a small rubber or rubberized thermoplastic ball. When placed in the palm of the hand, the ball is slightly collapsed by a squeezing action of the fingers and hand. Accordingly, the ball provides a degree of resistance to the muscles of the fingers and hand responsible for forming a closed-fist. This prior device does not provide adjustable resistance, is not adaptable for targeting specific fingers for exercise and does not provide for both adduction and abduction.
There remains a need for an exercise device for exercising and strengthening the muscles responsible for controlling the movement of the fingers, hand and arm of an operator which allows the operator to select specific fingers of the hand to be exercised, which allows the operator to vary the amount of resistance to be imparted to the fingers being exercised and which allows the operator to selectively exercise both abductor and abductor muscles of the fingers, hand and arm.
The invention is directed to a portable finger exercise device for exercising and strengthening the muscles responsible for controlling the movement of the fingers, hand and arm of a human operator.
The finger exercise device includes a base member or a glove-like body member which is adapted to be adjustably and removable attached to an operator""s hand. The base member or body member is capable of releasably receiving a plurality of resilient or elastic members at locations generally corresponding to the location of the operator""s fingers.
In a variant of the present invention, a first end of the resilient members is connected to a finger member attached to a finger of a human operator and a second end is connected to the base member. In another variant, the first end of the resilient members is connected to a tip section located at an end of the operators finger and the second end is attached to the body member a set distance from the tip section. In yet another variant of the present invention, the glove-like body member includes a elongate pocket formed along at least one finger and an elongate elastic member inserted into the elongate pocket.
During operation of a preferred embodiment of the finger exercise device of the present invention, the fingers of the operator are brought from an initial position, where the fingers are in an extended or straightened position, into a secondary position, where the fingers form a closed-fist. As the operator forms a closed-fist, the muscles of the fingers, hand and arm are exercised by moving each finger against a counteracting force exerted by a resilient member of the finger exercising device. This movement is vigorously repeated, thereby exercising and strengthening the muscles of the fingers, hand and arm. Alternatively, the finger exercise device can be configured to simultaneously or independently exercise the muscles responsible for straightening the fingers from a closed-fist position.
To provide the most effective and intense work-out for the muscles of the fingers, hand and arm of the operator, the finger exercise device includes interchangeable parts, allowing the device to be custom-fit to the hand of the operator, as well as allowing the operator to vary the intensity of the workout by adjusting the force exerted by the resilient members.
Still other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description of embodiments constructed in accordance therewith, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.